


gominolas

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Series: Reto: Queridos Reyes Magos [6]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se supone que está en Hong Kong, pero se juntan en la azotea del Teatro Coliseum mientras amanece. Cass saca una pequeña bolsa de gominolas que le ofrece a Tim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gominolas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/gifts).



Se supone que está en Hong Kong, pero se juntan en la azotea del Teatro Coliseum mientras amanece. Cass saca una pequeña bolsa de gominolas que le ofrece a Tim. Saben a plástico y azúcar y pican. Comen en silencio y, después, Cass le saca la lengua. La tiene verde, completamente verde y cuarteada. Desayunan revuelto quemado en el apartamento de Tim.

 

*

 

Cassandra consume una cantidad ingente de comida basura para lo que su organismo diminuto aparenta. No hace la compra (como tal) porque no viven juntos (como tal), pero a veces en la despensa de Tim aparecen cajas enteras de gusanos de gominola de todos los colores, pop—tarts de chocolate negro, palomitas extra—saladas y sin mantequilla y montones, montones de manteca de cacahuete.

 

*

 

—¿Para cuánto te quedas esta vez?

Cass se encoge de hombros y sube ambos pies a la silla. Le pregunta si ha hablado con Bruce – _no_. No desde lo de Damian—, con Dick – _demasiado agotador_ — y con Babs, y esto le hace sonreír de como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso. _Bárbara siempre sabe dónde estoy._

 

*

 

Cuando vuelve a la noche (madrugada), el uniforme de Cass está doblado cuidadosamente sobre una silla de su dormitorio y hay un bulto en su cama. Tim suele estar tan cansado que no le importa, que se quita las botas y la camiseta y se echa a un lado igual, notando cómo Cass se enrosca a su alrededor.

 

*

 

Alfred llega allí un día, le despierta a las diez de la mañana con una bolsa que contiene varios tuppers. Tim tiene aún los ojos llenos de legañas y Cass no está por ninguna parte.

—No hacía falta, Alfred.

—Confiar en ustedes para que cuiden de su dieta es como darle las llaves de la Mansión a Harvey Dent.

Hay galletas (aún calientes, lo que hace preguntarse a Tim a qué velocidad ha venido el Rolls-Royce), pescado al horno, estofado, hay incluso ensalada y Tim no puede evitar una mueca cuando distingue las hojas de lechuga bajo la tapa del contenedor.

—Realmente no hacía falta.

—No era una ofrecimiento –y luego mira a su alrededor, a todos los papeles de Tim desordenados entre las mesas, la ropa colgada del respaldo del sofá y de las sillas y las múltiples cajas de café y comida china.

Alfred mira su apartamento como Tim mira la lechuga.

—Podría ser peor –se defiende.

—Por supuesto, podrían poner una bomba.

—Bueno, aún no hemos invitado a Jason a la inauguración.


End file.
